


The First Day Home

by JustJenLea



Series: She is Love [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Babies, Bringing Home Baby, Domestic Fluff, Gay Parents, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenLea/pseuds/JustJenLea
Summary: Derek Morgan has never faced something so daunting.





	The First Day Home

**Author's Note:**

> From 2009-2012
> 
> Follows Statistically Speaking

Everyone says the first night is the hardest.

Derek Morgan doesn't see it that way. He sees the first ride home as the hardest. Spencer Reid, being paranoid and overprotective, bought the best car seat he could find. As smart as he is, Reid has no mind when it comes to mechanics. He leaves Morgan to install it, failing to mention it's been rated low on installation ease. 

He may be able to reassemble a detonated bomb but when it comes time to install his daughter's car seat, it takes three hours, three calls to the support line and help from Hotch to get it just right. 

Morgan takes the long way to the hospital, relishing the last moments of quiet. As he stares at the empty base to the car seat, he wonders if he and Reid can actually handle being parents. Their job is crazy. They are exposed to the darkest of life. How can they be expected to raise an innocent little girl normally, seeing what they see?

The thoughts are pushed out of his head as he pulls up to the hospital and spots Reid, pacing outside. As he puts the car into park, he watches his partner run inside, and come back moments later, holding the bright orange carrier. Garcia is behind him, being pushed in a wheel chair by an orderly. 

Turning his head, he watches Reid snap the carrier into the base and check to make sure it's secure. He looks so serious that Morgan can't help but laugh. Then, he reaches back and gently ruffles Reid's hair.   
He knows right there that Spencer Reid will make a good, albeit protective, father.

He parks outside Garcia's apartment but leaves the car running so Reid can just stay with the baby. After all, he'll only be a few minutes, just getting her settled and it doesn't make much sense to disturb the baby. 

He wants to thank Penelope the 'right way'. After all, the gift she gave them is bigger than anything he has ever gotten. As soon as they're in the apartment, he hands her a small wrapped box. It's nothing big, a simple charm bracelet, but she is choked up. Then, he hugs her, whispering thank you over and over.

Teary, she slips it on. Before pushing him to the door, she tells him to call her later but to mainly take care of their baby girl. 

Morgan shakes his head, going back outside. He knows he can never fully thank Penelope for giving them this baby and he is grateful to her for her sacrifice. 

By the time he opens the door, he is surprised to see Reid in the backseat, feeding her. He silently watches the loving way Spencer cradles her. It all seems to come so naturally to him. Meanwhile, any time Morgan holds her, it's awkward and he's sure she's going to break. As soon as Reid settles her back in her car seat, he pulls onto the road.

He somehow manages to get them home in one piece. Until now, Morgan's never realized how bad everyone else drives compared to him. He slides out of the car and unhooks the carrier from the base. Madison fusses but doesn't stir. 

Clooney rushes to meet them. Reid panics, gesturing for Morgan to pick up the carrier. Morgan shakes his head, handing the carrier to Reid. He's going to do this right. He's not going to choose between his dog and his baby.

Once the dog is settled in the laundry room, Morgan turns his attention back to Reid, who is once again holding Madison. Yawning, he settles on the couch. He isn't surprised when his lover cuddles up to him , the baby resting her head on his chest. 

Together, they stare in awed silence at their miracle. As much as they had discussed having a baby and watched Garcia go through her pregnancy, it had never seemed quite real. Now, here she was. Theirs to keep.

Morgan's not sure how long they sit there. The only reason they move is to feed themselves and the baby. Morgan offers to take the baby while Reid orders take-out. 

Derek will never admit how anxious he is the first time he feeds his daughter. Everything has to be just right. He gently warms the formula, while Reid holds the baby. Once again, Morgan finds himself enviously staring at how natural it comes to him. Why can't he look that at ease with her? 

He settles into the old chair with her. As she captures the nipple between her lips, Morgan tries to relax and just concentrate on her. He wonders if he can do this and get beyond his past. He wonders if it'll ever come naturally to him the way it does for Reid. 

Once she's eaten her fill and has fallen asleep, he gently places her in the bassinet. He just watches her sleep until he feels a hand on his shoulder. Reid rests his chin on Morgan's shoulder. 

Relax, Derek. Rome wasn't built in a day and sometimes, you just have to get used to babies.

Reid clears his throat.

Oh and did you realize she looks like you? 

Derek reaches back and gently caresses Reid's cheek. It's time to let her sleep. They'll be plenty of time for watching in awe. While Hotch was helping him with the car seat, he gave Morgan the 'best piece of advice a new father needs'.

Never wake a sleeping baby and enjoy the quiet because soon it will be impossible to get. 

As he seizes Reid by the hand, he glances back to the bassinet with a somewhat confidant, somewhat uneasy smile. 

He can do this.

***


End file.
